


slipping through my fingers

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Kath's POV, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, growing up fic, kath and phil's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Even though he said he’d never grow up, Phil grew up.Or, Kath reminisces on how time flies





	slipping through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote another Kath and Phil centered fic, from the perspective of Kath!
> 
> ...I just really love to look at their mother and son dynamic, okay. 
> 
> All lyrics from this piece are from 'Slipping Through My Fingers' by ABBA! (I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this fic, it's how I intend it to be read.)
> 
> As always, leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this piece! Any feedback is incredibly helpful :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Gal_tic and Tumblr @galhowell

 

 

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch him go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

 

 

 

**September, 1995**

 

 

Glancing over the kitchen island at her son, eating his cereal as he focused on whatever comic book had taken his interest that week, a soft smile crossed Kathryn’s face.

Only eight, and she already felt as if her youngest child was growing too fast.

Philip had been their most challenging child, that was for sure. Inquisitive and far too trusting of his older brother, he had gotten into quite a few scrapes. However, she knew his bright spirit and creative mind would take him far, and couldn’t help wanting to shelter him away so he didn’t lose it too quickly.

Putting a few clean plates in the cabinet above the microwave, she put the damp towel over her shoulder before walking through to the dining table, glancing over his shoulder. “I’m happy that you’re reading, love. But if you don’t finish up your breakfast, you’ll miss the bus.” She reminded, ruffling his hair. “Hurry up now.”

Clearing up his empty glass of orange juice, she tried to hide the smile that crossed her face as she heard a quiet “I’m not eating the crusts.” come from her son as he picked at the ones left on his plate.

Shaking her head, she let a smile cross her face as soon as he had hopped up from the table, running up the stairs to collect his school bag. Clearly, Martyn had managed to convince him that crusts would make his hair curly again.

_Gullible child._

 

-

After making sure that Phil hadn’t managed to sneak any sweet treats into his lunch bag, Kathryn walked him out to wait for the bus, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before letting him get on.

“Love you, Child. Come home safe, now.”

“Love you too, Mum! Don’t be silly, you know I’ll always come back!” came back at her as he ran to get in, throwing one look back at her with a crooked-toothed grin before finding his seat.

Waving as the bus pulled away, she watched it go around the bend before heading back into the house.

There, on the floor, was one of Phil’s drawings that had managed to fall out of his bag. Staring up from the wrinkled, lined paper was an alien with two heads, and what appeared to be a marshmallow for a mouth.

 _Please don’t change_ she thought to herself, clutching the drawing to her chest before going to hang it on the fridge.

 

 

 

 

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter_

_That funny little boy_

 

_  
_

 

**June, 2005**

 

 

 

“NO, Mum. Please stop with the photos!” Phil groaned, hiding his face as he desperately tried to hide his face from the constant click of the camera capturing his prom getup.

“Come on now. Humor your mother for one day?” Kathryn replied, a smile crossing her face as she put the camera on the table, instead reaching up to straighten the collar of his shirt. “Aren’t you a looker.” She commented, feeling a pang go through her heart.

Making a face, Phil shook his head. “Definitely not true. ESPECIALLY considering my date is a balloon.” He replied, gesturing to it hopelessly.

Kathryn chuckled, shaking her head Silly child. “No retorts, young man. Your mother knows best. I just don’t particularly enjoy how quickly you’re growing.”

Phil smiled a bit at this, huffing to himself. “Not going anywhere, Mum.” He replied quietly, going up to her and giving her a tight hug, a giant next to her considerably shorter frame.

“I know you aren’t. Can’t leave me behind, child. You always used to say you’d come back when you were little, and you can’t break that promise now. Go have a good evening. Be careful, and...don’t be out too late.” Kathryn replied, patting him on the back gently and pressing a kiss to his cheek before ushering him out the door.

Once he had left, picked up by one of his friends, she let her facade fall.

Truth was, she knew this was the beginning of the end. He couldn’t stay home forever, and she had to accept that.

Looking at a photo of Phil’s second grade class photo on her trek up to bed later that evening, she couldn’t help the wave of nostalgia that passed through her.

_Everything was happening too fast._

 

 

 

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 

 

 

  **November, 2009**

 

 

 

Dan had been a wave in Phil’s life.

She could see it, from the moment he arrived with Phil on their doorstep, all flushed cheeks and big brown eyes.

Watching them together, she could see how he had already changed Phil - Usually a quiet and reserved soul, Phil seemed completely at ease with Dan, watching him with shy glances, and laughing along with him.

There was something else, too. Something that she didn’t see coming.

When Phil had told her about Dan, he had introduced him as _‘a friend.’_

Watching them as Dan reached up to fix Phil’s fringe when they both thought no one was watching at the supper table, she could tell it was more.

Her feelings were confirmed that very evening, when Phil came downstairs at three o’clock in the morning, bleary eyed and looking to get a glass of water.

“Can’t sleep, Child?”

Watching Phil jump in surprise at the sound of her voice, she smiled as she patted the chair next to her at the table. “Come have a chat.”

As he sat down beside her, taking a sip of his water, she watched him closely. “So. Dan’s special, huh?”

“Yeah. He’s...something.” Phil replied, raising an eyebrow. “You kept watching us tonight.”

“Have to make sure he’s right for you, love. You deserve the best.”

“He is the best. I’m just scared that I’m...not good enough for him.”

Snorting, Kath regarded him with a disbelieving expression. “Phil, that boy is smitten with you. I’ve never seen anyone look at you the way that he looks at you. You’ve got something special there. Trust me.”

Glancing over at her, Phil bit his lip.

“You think so?”

“Mum always knows best.” She replied, pressing a kiss to his head. “Now, finish your drink and go back to bed. Don’t want him waking up without you there, do you?” She added, looking at him knowingly, and laughing as he spluttered.

At the end of the week, as she watched Phil leave with Dan to take him to the train station, she felt another piece of Phil drift away from her.

 

 

 

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why, I just don't know_

 

 

 

**January, 2019**

 

 

 

Thirty-two

How had time passed so quickly?

Watching as Phil opened his presents, the same childlike glow of happiness crossing his face, Kathryn couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

All grown up.

Where she had once seen a shy and insecure boy, she now saw a confident and accomplished man.

And now, beside him, his soulmate.

Dan was a part of their family now.

At the end of their trip, she pulled Phil to the side, cupping his face gently.

“I miss you, you know.” She stated, holding back tears.

Chuckling, he looked down at her disbelievingly.

“Don’t be silly, Mum. Can’t leave me yet.” He replied, a knowing smile crossing his face as he leaned down to hug her tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before letting her go.

As he got into the car that he and Dan had rented so that they could get back to the airport, a smile crossed her face as she watched from the front stairs.

 

 

 

 

_Schoolbag in hand he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

 

_  
_


End file.
